Hell Fire
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Mustang is about to embark on an amazing adventure! Tee Hee! *wink*


Spoot: Another idea.

Mustang: Another idea?

Spoot: THAT'S WHAT I SAID!

Hell fire.

"Just one snap, that's all it'll take!" Mustang growled. Riza smiled, and placed a hand on her hip, finger tips touching the butt of her gun. Mustang was a little ticked, having to sit and listen for an hour or so. Listing to Hughes go on and on about his little girl. Riza put a finger to her lips and tapped. "Let him be." She whispered. He rolled his eyes and glanced over at the other man, now holding up a picture. "D'aawww! Would you look at this one! She's in a princess dress!" He waved it in Mustang's face, then pulled it close to his own, and blinked a few times at the photo. "SHE'S SO CUTE!" He cooed. Mustang looked over at Riza, shooting her a pleading glance. She just tapped her finger on her lips, and smiled.

"When do you plan on having your own?" Hughes suddenly yelped. Hawkeye and Mustang both shot him a look of shock. "Now can I burn him?" Mustang whispered. Riza looked down at him, "Not before I shoot him, right between the eyes." She growled. "Oh, right, you would need to have a lady friend first!" Hughes whaled. Mustang's eyes shot up at Riza. "Did he inadvertently just call me a virgin?" She nodded, keeping her eyes on Hughes. Mustang stood up, and crossed the room, stopping at Hughes. The said man looked up, and grinned. "You wouldn't hit a man with glasses…would you?" He blabbered. Mustang took a deep breath, and removed the other man's spectacles, then promptly, bopped him on the head.

"You know, I've been thinking…" Riza began. Mustang looked up from his paperwork. She was standing in his doorway, leaning casually. "Go on." He said, propping his head up, resting his chin on his hand. "Well, it's about what Lieutenant Colonel Hughes said…" She continued, as she stepped into the office. Mustang looked over at the four officers sitting at their desks, and then looked over at Riza. "Lieutenant …" He said, a warning tone to his voice. She looked over at the other men as well, forgetting that the Colonel was never really alone. She walked over to his desk, and leaned over, placing a hand on the desk to steady her. "I may need to talk to you later." She mumbled. He looked over at the men around the room; they were looking at the interaction between the two officers. When Mustang caught them, they all gulped, and went back to work, with vigor!

"I have a few minutes, make it quick." Mustang mumbled, stepping into the lounge. Riza looked up from her coffee mug, and nodded. "Have a seat." She said. He smiled madly. "Are you giving me orders?" He cooed. "No Sir!" She snapped. Mustang laughed and sat down. "At ease. It's ok." He looked into her eyes, as she blinked profusely. "Now, what did you wanna talk about?"

"Ulp, right! Uh, well…it's about what Hughes said."

"About me being a virgin?" Mustang asked. His tone devious. Her cheeks burned as he spoke. "You and I both know that's not true…" Her eyes went wide, making him laugh. "Is that all? I suppose we're finished here? I'll see you at home then?" He said, standing. She reached out, and took his hand as he turned to go. He spun around and looked her right in the eye. "Not finished, Sir. Please, sit." He frowned, but did not protest, only sat.

"Hughes was talking about his daughter, and then he said something…" She hesitated, looking him in the eyes, hoping he would just understand, read her mind, and know. She didn't want to keep talking, she wanted action. "Well, I don't really remember what all he said. I tend to tune him out from time to time." She smiled, taking him by surprise. "What's with the face?" She just extended her smile, resting her chin in her hand. He almost smiled as well, but confusion crossed his face instead. "Uh…so, what's on your mind? I mean, did you really wanna talk to me about something Hughes said?" She nodded, making him smile.

"He asked why you didn't start having children of your own…" She said under her breath. Mustang blinked a few times, and his cheeks burned like hell fire. "Are you serious!" He snapped. "Well…I mean…There's no real way to talk about this…is there." She lowered her head, glaring at the table. "I don't believe what I'm hearing. Are you saying you want me to have a child! I'm a man! I can't get pregnant!" He shouted. She looked up at him, her face blue, and falling. "Oh…god…" She mumbled. He was ranting at this point. Becoming more manic. Standing on the table and everything. "You're an idiot." She mumbled, He looked down at her from his place on the table. "What? Me! You're the one who thinks I can get pregnant! And even if I could, doesn't mean I should!"

She shook her head and reached up, grabbing the tail of his coat. He gulped, and she grinned, and jerked hard, and he went down. She stepped on his face once he made it to the floor. "IDIOT!" She yelled. She sat down, and calmed herself. He sat up, and rubbed his face. "What is _with_ you!" he snapped. She just took a sip of her coffee, and stood up. "When you're ready to act like an adult, I'll be at home, waiting." She walked from the room, leaving Mustang in a stupor.

"I thought you said you'd be home…" Mustang grumbled, as he crossed the threshold. He closed the door. The house was dark, and the door had been locked. He threw his coat on the table and tossed his keys in the catchall by the door, then made his way to the fridge for a good, cold…stiff drink. He plopped down on the sofa and kicked off his shoes and threw his feet on the coffee table. He let out a long sigh, and reached over and turned on the radio. He closed his eyes and took a sip of his _stiff_ drink. "I thought so." Riza snapped from the doorway. Mustang jumped, nearly chocking on the drink. His feet flew up in the air. He planted them flat on the floor, and sat up straight.

"You scared me!" He snapped. She put her hands on her hips. "Trust me sir, it's about to get worse." She said, sternly. Mustang put his drink down on the little table, and sat forward a bit. "Why did you leave early?" He asked. She nodded, and walked over. "I had to confirm something." She said, her tone seemed more harsh than usual. "Why don't you have a seat, and we'll talk about whats bothering you." He said. She sat, and looked into his eyes. "How did you know something was-"

"I can tell." He said, putting a hand on her knee. "Now then, what was it you needed to confirm?" She took a deep breath. "Sir, permission to be your girlfriend…" Mustang laughed, and made a gesture with his hand. She let out a bated breath, and leaned into him, cuddling up. She rested her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around him. "You're so warm." She said, nuzzling in. He put his arm around her, and chuckled. "Now then, tell me…" She had almost forgotten. She looked up into his eyes. "Oh, right…" She nuzzled into him again. "I almost don't want to." He tilted his head, "What? Why not?" She looked over at the door, saddened a bit. "I don't want this moment to end. You'll get mad…" He pulled away from her, and sat her up so they could face each other. "What did you do?" He asked. "I promise, I wont be mad. Just tell me, and we'll work it out."

He put a hand on her cheek, and caressed it softly. "Do you remember what Hughes had said, about you having your own child." She began. Mustang's face turned blue. "Not this again…" He growled. She rolled her eyes. "Sir! I'm well aware men cant get pregnant! Only women can." She said, looking down. And then…it hit Mustang, like a ton of bricks to the face. He grabbed her up in a hug, making her gasp. He inhaled her deep, pulling her as close as he could, without crushing her. "You're pregnant." He said softly, and she gasped. "Thank god, I thought it was something serious!"

Spoot: Well, shall I keep going, or just one shot it!

Mustang: *In cheer leading outfit* I hate you…


End file.
